


На благо народа

by BrownShrike, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Questionable Social Commentary, social satire, technomagic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Через неопределенное время после событий канона Не Хуайсан понемногу принимается строить светлое будущее. Любые совпадения с реально существующими режимами совершенно случайны, как и вся наша жизнь.
Relationships: Lán Jǐngyí/Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	На благо народа

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: очень вольная и несерьезная фантазия на тему канона и китайской истории, индивидуально-авторское представление о смешном, намеренные анахронизмы, техномагия, персонажи либо нехорошие, либо неумные (автор искренне любит всех, но уж как умеет), политические интриги а-ля «Королевство кривых зеркал».

‒ Мне кажется, мы утратили кое-что важное.

В залитом вечерним солнцем зале совета повисла тишина.

Оуян Цзычжэнь энергично выпрямился и тотчас зарделся, а Фан Мэнчэнь церемонно сложил руки на коленях. Точеное лицо Цзян Ваньиня осталось непроницаемым; Яо Минцзин, худощавый старик, спокойно поправил пояс, а И Вэйчунь напряженно кашлянул и пригладил куцую бородку. Все взгляды были устремлены на невысокого мужчину, не красавца, но изящного, в одеянии приглушенного цвета ивовых листьев, с серебряной заколкой в черных волосах; он сидел под эмблемой ордена Не. Пожилые главы орденов на заседаниях привыкли скучать или вяло браниться по пустякам, но сегодня собрание внезапно пошло иначе: тон Не Хуайсана словно выдернул их из дремоты.

‒ Кое-что важное, друзья мои, ‒ повторил Не Хуайсан, легонько стукнув по ладони веером. ‒ Разумеется, нам выпали трудные годы, неимоверно трудные ‒ тут и спорить не о чем. Взять хотя бы безвременную кончину прежнего главы Оуян...

Он грустно прикусил губу и кивнул Оуян Цзычжэню, а юноша опустил голову; прочие заклинатели чинно зашелестели.

‒ Добра-то, ‒ шепнула Юй Мэйхуа своему соседу Ван Цзюньсяну. ‒ Допился до горячки, вот и вся кончина. Господин Не, наверное, не слышал, а я однажды...

‒ Ужасная, ужасная судьба, ‒ с нажимом продолжил Не Хуайсан. ‒ Утешает только мысль о выдающихся талантах его благородного сына. Но есть и другое удручающее обстоятельство.

Быстрым движением он раскрыл веер. Ван Цзюньсян и Юй Мэйхуа нахмурились.

‒ Мы стремительно теряем доверие народа. Не Юаньлин, дай-ка...

Из-за каменной колонны выступила нескладная долговязая фигура и протянула ему стопку писем и тоненьких брошюрок. Не Хуайсан извлек из нее желтоватый листок, испещренный иероглифами, и поднес его поближе.

‒ Пожалуйста, господа: «...распущенные сластолюбцы, дармоеды, грабители и взяточники, вечно занятые своими гнусными дрязгами. Пока беднота кое-как выживает, а по ночам боится к дверям подойти...» Внушительно, а? И дальше... нет, увы, не с моим зрением. Не Юаньлин, сделай милость.

Взяв письмо, Не Юаньлин принялся неожиданно громко читать:

‒ «Ныне лишь изредка удается добиться защиты и отыскать порядочных заклинателей. Например, доблестный господин Цзинь Жулань, несмотря на поистине смертельную опасность...»

‒ Затейливо изъясняется беднота-то, ‒ презрительно бросил Ван Цзюньсян. Цзинь Жулань промолчал, но его аккуратные уши стали пунцовыми.

‒ А сторожевые башни? ‒ вмешалась Юй Мэйхуа. ‒ Разве...

‒ Сторожевые башни! ‒ громыхнул Яо Минцзин. ‒ Вспомните, госпожа Юй, кто их возводил. Денег истратили уйму, шуму на всю Поднебесную, а половина пустует.

‒ Господин Яо строг, ‒ мягко усмехнулся Не Хуайсан, прижав край веера к подбородку. ‒ Конечно, печально известный нам человек... Впрочем, не будем ворошить прошлое, а то выплеснем с водой и ребенка. Башни необходимы, и господин Яо прав: пустовать им не годится. Не Юаньлин, вноси.

Не Юаньлин исчез за плотной занавеской и вскоре вернулся. На его вытянутой руке послушно ждали чего-то три птицы: серенькая камышовка, яблочно-зеленый ремез и сорока с ослепительно-голубыми крыльями.

‒ Как мило, ‒ непонимающе скривилась Юй Мэйхуа. ‒ Господин Не, мы...

‒ Чем, по-вашему, замечательны птицы? ‒ перебил ее Не Хуайсан.

‒ Они летать умеют, ‒ звонко ответили ему из дальнего угла.

‒ Умно подмечено, господин Лань. Птицы летают повсюду и заглядывают туда, куда нам даже на мечах не добраться. Кроме того, они меньше, легче и проворнее нас ‒ стало быть, порой им ведомо то, о чем мы не подозреваем...

Не Хуайсан взял у Не Юаньлина камышовку и вдруг резко повернул ее шейку. Раздался треск; Оуян Цзычжэнь ахнул от испуга, но вместо крови пораженные заклинатели увидели миниатюрные шестеренки, пружинки и части металлического каркаса. От них исходило слабое сиреневое свечение.

‒ По-моему, славно, ‒ улыбнулся Не Хуайсан и сам по-птичьи склонил голову набок. ‒ Эта кроха почти не отличается от настоящей и отзывается на духовную силу. Значит, встретив кого-нибудь из заклинателей, она сможет... передать нам сведения о его действиях.

‒ Передать? ‒ скептически бросил И Вэйчунь. ‒ А как? Песенку спеть?

Не Хуайсан пожал плечами и снова щелкнул шейкой камышовки, возвращая ей первоначальный облик. Заблестели глазки-бусины, и искусственная птица весело заскакала по низкому столику.

‒ Извольте. Яо-Лю-Сань1, покажи.

Повинуясь команде, камышовка взмыла под потолок, где сделала несколько кругов, коротко пискнула и опустилась на подставленное запястье Не Хуайсана. Из ее распахнутого клювика выплыло и разрослось продолговатое облачко; постепенно в нем проступили чьи-то полупрозрачные очертания, и заклинатели с изумлением узнали себя. Лань Цзинъи, заместитель главы Лань, закручивал и распрямлял челку; Ван Цзюньсян, И Вэйчунь и Юй Мэйхуа кисло переглядывались; в дальнем углу храпел Цинь Чэнсюань.

‒ Ну и ну! ‒ расхохотался Яо Минцзин, хлопнув побагровевшего И Вэйчуня по спине; от его смеха Цинь Чэнсюань наконец проснулся и недоуменно моргнул. ‒ Отлично, господин Не, превосходная игрушка. В наш бессовестный век...

‒ Так вы, простите, шпионить намерены? ‒ взвилась Юй Мэйхуа.

‒ Скорее воспитывать честность, ‒ парировал Не Хуайсан. ‒ Уверяю, госпожа Юй, никто не собирается вторгаться в вашу... чистейшую частную жизнь, но людям ‒ простым людям! ‒ нужно возвратить былые идеалы, не то они рано или поздно спросят: дескать, зачем у нас развелось столько кланов... Яо-Ци-Ба2, отчет.

Облачко выплыло из клюва ремеза: в мерцающем кольце сменяли друг друга картинки-сценки с самим Не Хуайсаном. Он то нервно спорил с кем-то, то цеплялся за локоть телохранителя, то досадливо отряхивался, а помощник перевязывал ему царапину, полученную, видно, от мелкого демона-ящерицы. Юй Мэйхуа не выдержала и удовлетворенно хмыкнула; расслабился и Ван Цзюньсян.

‒ Мне-то, боюсь, до сих пор гордиться нечем, ‒ смущенно хихикнул Не Хуайсан. ‒ А в юности было бы и вовсе... Но тем лучше: придется усерднее следить за своими поступками. Зато некоторые проявляют себя безупречно. Лин-Цзю-Сы3, расскажи нам про господина Цзян и господина Цзинь.

Выступила вперед голубая сорока: в ее облачке орудовал мечом Суйхуа стремительный Цзинь Жулань, а хлыст Цзыдянь то рассекал гибкой фиолетовой молнией ночной воздух, то возвращался к хозяину, Цзян Ваньиню. Заклинатели невольно притихли, следя за отточенными выпадами дяди и племянника.

‒ Великолепно, ‒ подытожил Не Хуайсан. ‒ И я от души признателен господину Цзян и господину Цзинь за их любезное согласие на маленький эксперимент.

‒ Вообще-то я еще подумаю, ‒ впервые за день заговорил Цзян Ваньинь. ‒ Странноватая затея, по-моему, хотя... За кое-кем я бы парочку ворон отправил.

‒ Резонно, ‒ поддакнул Не Хуайсан. ‒ Да вы и не обязаны сразу... Надо попробовать, обсудить, вместе исправить ошибки ‒ а то и отменить все напрочь. Или, по-вашему, я уже выпустил в окрестные леса целую стаю таких птичек?

Яо Минцзин цокнул языком:

‒ Дороговатое вышло бы удовольствие.

‒ Вы и не представляете, ‒ с сожалением подтвердил Не Хуайсан. ‒ Ладно, господин Цзян, а оценку свою вы нам продемонстрируете?

Тот откинулся назад.

‒ Цзян Ваньинь, глава ордена Цзян из уезда Юньмэн. Месяц хлебных дождей4.

На сей раз из клюва сороки вырвался сверкающий золотистый вихрь, повис над столами и обернулся надписью: «Шестьсот семьдесят очков. Отменно».

‒ Двести очков за спасение купеческой семьи Го от змея-оборотня, ‒ произнес Не Хуайсан, уткнувшись носом в потертую книжечку, озаглавленную «Журнал заслуг и провинностей»5. ‒ Сто за поимку грабителя. Семьдесят... А вы бы полистали, господа, освежили в памяти классический труд. Не Юаньлин, раздай... Ах, извините, забыл! Цзинь Жулань, глава ордена Цзинь из уезда Ланьлин.

Оценка Цзян Ваньиня исчезла, рассыпавшись яркими искорками, а на ее месте загорелась другая: «Восемьсот очков. Пример для подражания».

‒ Я третьего дня демона-паука в восточном ущелье зарубил, ‒ ревниво заметил И Вэйчунь. ‒ А ведь который год на протезе! Сколько дадите за паука?

‒ Сто двадцать, ‒ откликнулся Яо Минцзин, помахав брошюркой. ‒ Недурно! А вы, господин Не?

‒ От вас не укроешься! Не Хуайсан, глава ордена Не из уезда Цинхэ, верховный заклинатель.

Сорока качнула плоским хвостиком. «Триста пятьдесят очков. Посредственно».

‒ Справедливости ради, в месяце ясной и светлой погоды было «весьма посредственно», ‒ поспешно прибавил Не Хуайсан, прячась за веером. ‒ Мой покойный брат плакал бы горькими слезами.

‒ Вы чересчур поскромничали, и зря, ‒ утешил его Яо Минцзин. ‒ А тот ритуал весеннего очищения? А открытие храма в Сучжоу? Вы прекрасный управляющий, и не стоит без нужды принижать...

‒ Считал-то не я, ‒ возразил Не Хуайсан. ‒ Сами понимаете, господин Яо, «Журнал заслуг и провинностей» составили философы, чиновники и духовные учителя былых времен, а мы взяли его за основу, не более. Итак, доступен ли вам мой замысел? С помощью птиц мы сумеем обстоятельно учесть деяния...

‒ В нашем ордене эти своды копировали и наизусть учили, ‒ вклинилась Юй Мэйхуа. ‒ Про нескромность, леность, неповиновение ‒ все. И вы должны были, господин Ван. «У бездельника да умалятся заслуги на двести, у непочтительного сына да умалятся заслуги на триста, у изменника... у нечестного должника... у развратника...» Ничуть не хуже ланьских скрижалей, доложу я вам, и куда яснее.

‒ Как же, как же, у развратника, точно, ‒ подхватил И Вэйчунь, вытирая вспотевший лоб платком. ‒ А вдруг кто... ни одного очка не наберет?

Не Хуайсан озадаченно потеребил обложку.

‒ Едва ли среди нас найдутся такие, господин И! Неужели вы, мужественно расправившись с гадким пауком, пойдете и глупо растеряете свои сто двадцать очков из-за... постойте... ‒ он ткнул пальцем в страницу. ‒ Неподобающего обращения с незамужней девицей? Или поощрения пороков в учениках и слугах? И вообразить-то сложно! А у вас, полагаю, за месяц не один паук на счету. Вам волноваться не о чем, зато дурные заклинатели окажутся в позорных списках на каждой городской площади. А сомневающимся мы предоставим доказательства.

Яо Минцзин стиснул костлявые кулаки:

‒ Верно! Верно, господин Не! Вложить пичужкам в головки священные перечни ‒ чрезвычайно остроумно. Тогда негодяи не посмеют дезертировать со сторожевых башен, вымогать золото или пренебрегать прошениями! Я опытный мечник, господа не дадут солгать, но мечами теперь не обойтись: потребуется иное оружие.

‒ Можно будет и целые ордены оценивать, ‒ предложила Юй Мэйхуа и выразительно посмотрела на Оуян Цзычжэня. ‒ Встречала я кланы, где никому больше «весьма посредственно» не дашь.

‒ А достойных и поощрить не грех, ‒ наставительно поднял палец Ван Цзюньсян. ‒ Пусть народ видит, к кому стоит идти. Слава славой, а число есть число... И непременно обратите внимание на строчку о дружбе с нечестивцами! Госпожа Юй, проверьте меня: «У нерассудительного да отнимется по пятьдесят заслуг за каждую неразумную связь» ‒ крайне существенно.

‒ Списков нам не хватит, ‒ забеспокоился Фан Мэнчэнь. ‒ Думаете, пристыдим их ‒ и готово? Чепуха! Плевать они хотели... Силу бы им запечатывать, господин Не, а не бумажки развешивать. Провинился ‒ и на полгода...

‒ А не раскается ‒ ядро разрушать.

По залу пронесся шорох. Юй Мэйхуа заинтригованно вскинула бровь, косясь то на Фан Мэнчэня, то на непривычно расхрабрившегося Оуян Цзычжэня; Не Хуайсан почесал грудку сороке, а Цзян Ваньинь помрачнел:

‒ Разрушать! И уподобиться проклятой вэньской сволочи? Глава Оуян, вы юны и многое не застали, а я...

Юй Мэйхуа невозмутимо откинула прядь волос:

‒ Глава Цзян, мы с вами как-никак родственники: я не меньше вашего тоскую по сестрице Цзыюань и ее супругу. Но Вэнь Жохань был самодур, отринувший всякие законы! Господин Оуян имеет в виду поистине тяжкие, зверские преступления. Вы читайте, читайте хорошенько ‒ наши предки их давным-давно перечислили, а уж они-то подчинялись воле небес.

Не Хуайсан с облегчением обмахнулся веером.

‒ Вы необыкновенно воодушевили меня, ‒ просиял он. ‒ Без вас я бы совершенно запутался. Но прошу набраться терпения: работать придется долго, механизмы не испытаны полностью, а принципы их действия я обрисую в подробностях позже. Приблизительно к осени мы ожидаем...

‒ А вдруг их собьют?

Заклинатели обернулись: голос принадлежал Лань Цзинъи.

‒ Собьют? ‒ протянул Не Хуайсан.

‒ Птиц, ‒ уточнил Лань Цзинъи. ‒ Возьмут и подстрелят из лука. Или камнем...

‒ Уважаемый заместитель главы Лань! ‒ вскипел Яо Минцзин. ‒ Здесь решаются нравственные вопросы, а вы... В вашем возрасте пора оставить детские шалости.

‒ Потому-то Лань Сичэнь и расхворался, ‒ прошипела Юй Мэйхуа, а Ван Цзюньсян ехидно осклабился. ‒ Вырастил даровитых учеников: один якшается с живым мертвецом, второй ‒ беспутный шалопай... Поглядим, не осрамится ли великий орден нынешней осенью.

Мало-помалу заседание перетекло в ужин, а после ‒ в многословные проводы. Дольше всех собирался окончательно пробудившийся и немедленно захмелевший Цинь Чэнсюань: он жаждал поделиться, по его собственному выражению, «мыслишками» насчет защиты птиц-наблюдателей от неизбежных варварских покушений. Распрощавшись с ним, Не Хуайсан ускользнул в сад, остановился возле резной ограды и рассеянно сорвал травинку. Кто-то крепко обнял его сзади.

‒ А-а-а, здравствуй.

Лань Цзинъи зарылся носом в волосы Не Хуайсана, вдыхая сладковатый запах благовоний, а тот устало обмяк в его руках.

‒ Интересных птиц вы понаделали. Прямо удивительно.

‒ Я? ‒ воскликнул Не Хуайсан. ‒ Ты, друг мой, слишком высокого мнения обо мне. Положим, идею придумал я, но устройства... Нам повезло достать трактаты с заклинаниями «поиска сердца» и «надежного свидетельства», редчайшие экземпляры: без них и затевать нечего было бы. Настоящая головоломка, а не заклинания, но почему-то к механизмам их привязать гораздо проще... Кстати, как бесценное здоровье главы Лань?

Лань Цзинъи на секунду замер.

‒ По-прежнему.

‒ Прискорбно, ‒ вздохнул Не Хуайсан, опустился на скамью и притянул Лань Цзинъи к себе. Минуту-другую молодой человек сидел неподвижно, а затем поднял на Не Хуайсана серьезные карие глаза.

‒ Знаете, господин Не, когда вы мне понравились? Угадайте.

‒ Хитрый! Нет, сам рассказывай.

‒ Ладно, ‒ согласился Лань Цзинъи. ‒ В пещере Фумо. Вы вроде чушь несли, а все к лучшему обернулось. И в храме Гуаньинь: мы с ребятами приехали, а там беготня, суматоха, вы раненый, хромаете, и я... Господин Не! Вы и обычных людей собираетесь... обсчитывать? И тоже всех в списки позора, а потом?.. Те, у кого нет ядра ‒ с ними-то как?

Ресницы Не Хуайсана чуть заметно дрогнули.

‒ Ого, как смело! Глубоко копаешь, милый мой чижик. Через пару-тройку лет почтенные Юй, Ван и Яо будут готовы сожрать тебя за твой острый язычок. Обычных людей! Заклинатели ‒ случай особый, но, по-твоему, император придет в восторг от моего самоуправства? Давайте, мол, глава Не, устройте заодно всему народу экзамен, и построже...

‒ Может, и придет, ‒ пробормотал Лань Цзинъи. ‒ С вами заранее не поймешь, что к чему. Вы очень дороги мне, дороже... намного дороже... Но я клянусь, орден Лань из уезда Гусу не станет молчать, если верховный заклинатель...

‒ Окажется мерзавцем? ‒ ласково закончил Не Хуайсан, теснее прильнул к Лань Цзинъи и поцеловал его в сухие губы. ‒ Поживем ‒ увидим, уважаемый заместитель, поживем ‒ увидим.

Среди ветвей клена промелькнула камышовка. Лань Цзинъи пристально взглянул на нее, но камышовка сцапала муху, торопливо поворошила перья, вспорхнула и исчезла в сгущающихся сумерках.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Означает «один-шесть-три».
> 
> 2 Означает «один-семь-восемь».
> 
> 3 Означает «ноль-девять-четыре».
> 
> 4 Основано на китайском сельскохозяйственном календаре.
> 
> 5 Похожие духовно-воспитательные брошюрки существовали в реальном Китае (преимущественно в XVI‒XVII веках). Их содержание варьировалось, но в целом предполагалось, что по ним человек может оценить свой моральный облик (в конкретных цифрах: например, плюс сто баллов за спасение жизни, раздачу риса в голодный год и прочее) и сделать надлежащие выводы.


End file.
